Songs, gods, family, and injury
by NightwingLuver
Summary: i made Percy Jackson into a concert and Percy gets fried a lot, shippings Percabeth, Thalico, CharlieXSelena,Groniper, Chrisse, and ConnorXKatie. And I know it is short I will add more chapters later. Rated T for safety
1. Hips don't lie but neither does Annabeth

**This is a song thingy on Percy Jackson**

**I don't own Percy Jackson so don't kill me.**

"Ladies and gentle men, may I welcome you to the first annual sing off!" Zeus shouted to the crowd "I am happy to introduce the first song 'hips don't lie' sung by all the performers."

"Aren't they adorable together" Aphrodite suddenly shouted. She got a steely glare from Zeus and she shut up. Zeus sat back down and out walked Percy, Nico, Charlie, Chris, Connor, and Grover. As Percy started to sing while the rest of the guy started to dance in the background

**Percy:** Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting  
(We got the Demigods up in here)  
No fighting  
No fighting  
Annabeth, Annabeth  
**  
**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Greek  
Como se λάμα; Όμορφη, το σπίτι μου, σπίτι

(Annabeth, Annabeth)

Annabeth, Thalia, Selena, Clarisse, Katie, and Juniper showed up and Annabeth started to sing while the other girls danced behind her.

**Annabeth:**  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
**All girls:**  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
**Percy:**  
Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
**Boys:**  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it  
**  
Percy:** I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Greek  
Como se λάμα; Όμορφη, το σπίτι μου, σπίτι  
(Annabeth, Annabeth)  
**Annabeth:**  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby τόσο τέλεια  
**Girls sing:**  
I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
(Annabeth, Annabeth)  
**Annabeth:**  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan

My will and self-restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain  
**Guys:**  
Χορεύοντας στον δρόμο τη νύχτα

Χορεύοντας στον δρόμο τη νύχτα

**Annabeth and the girls join in:**

Χορεύοντας στον δρόμο τη νύχτα

Χορεύοντας στον δρόμο τη νύχτα

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She make a man want to speak Greek  
Como se λάμα; Όμορφη, το σπίτι μου, σπίτι  
(Annabeth, Annabeth)

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Δεσποινίδα, feel the conga  
Let me see you move like you come from Colombia  
**Annabeth:**  
Κοιτάξτε στο χορό Barranquilla ναι, πείτε το!

**Percy:**

Κοιτάξτε στο Barranquilla χορεύεται σαν

Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy  
A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'Pac carried crates  
For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy

**Percy and Annabeth:**  
Why the Gods wanna watch us?  
**All:**

Demigods and Creatures  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
[Incomprehensible]  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats  
**Annabeth:**  
I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is τέλειος  
**Girls:**  
Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection  
**Guys:**  
No fighting  
**Girls:**

No fighting

They all bowed and left the stage but as Percy turned around to left got fried by Athena Annabeth then ran to him to check if he was ok then got up turned to her mother continued to yell at her.

"Mother! How could you! Your own son in-law! And my husband!" Annabeth shouted** (AN: I decided to make them 21 and married) **grabbed Percy lifted him with the help of Clarisse (she only helped because of Chris), Grover, and Thalia.

Stay tuned and review if you want to the web site beneath if you want the original song/

.com/watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM


	2. Welcome to Nico's Life

**This is the second chapter of my song thingy on Percy Jackson**

**I don't own Percy Jackson so don't kill me.**

"Ladies and gentle men, now while Percy there is recovering my son Nico will sing…." Hades stopping to Check the name of the song"… Welcome to my life." he finished.

"I can't believe he wanted to do this song." Thalia whispered to Grover. "I think he has some deep mental issues probably caused by Hades." Grover said and he and Thalia burst out laughing. They both got a steely glare from Hades and they shut up. Grover and Thalia stopped laughing when Nico started to walk out. The girls and Charlie, Chris, Connor, and Grover (Percy would have been there to if he wasn't still passed out) watched from backstage. As Nico started to sing and play the guitar.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on, turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked, when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

He stopped singing and got up and walked away backstage and as he did so everybody got out of their seats and gave him a standing ovation. "Now I know why he picked that song." Thalia said. All Grover could do was nod. Thalia got up and ran over to Nico and gave him a hug

Stay tuned and review if you want to the web site beneath if you want the original son


End file.
